A Long Lost Sister
by Crystal Stars or Lunar Falls
Summary: Hey! Percy long lost sister! (BAD AT THIS)
1. Chapter 1

Percy

"What does Chiron wanted to talk about, Grover." I say still tired. Grover woke me up 3:00c a.m. in the morning to tell me something, I still don't know what was it and neither does Grover. "Like I said, Percy, I don't know yet. He just said to hurry and wake up Percy to tell you something important." said Grover," Let's hurry, you keep asking so let's go hurry up then." We both when into the Big House where Chiron was, he was talking to a girl at least 16 or 17 year olds, she had the same hair color and eyes as me."So Percy you are here for the news." said Chiron."Yes,"said Percy," What is the news then?", "Well," said Chiron,"Why don't both of you introduced yourself to each other first?". We both stared at the floor, and the girl started to talk first,"I'm Lunar, I'm athletic, a bookworm(OMG she not dyslexic!), like water, I somehow understand horses." she said."Ok, so umm…. I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon…..","Wait what?," she said,"As in the Greek god?"."Percy I will talk to her about that problem. Percy you may sleep and I will talk to you this afternoon." Grover and i when back to sleep, oh remember the nightmares demigods get, I have one right now, it started out with monsters saying about a new demigod who is powerful, geez that make no sense. I finally woke up and change to the Half-Blood shirt. I went outside and breathed in the strawberry scent from the fields. I walked off to do cabin inspections for today, and walked to the Athena cabin. So I haven't say this yet, I'm dating my father's enemy's daughter, Annabeth. I came in to looked for Annabeth and do cabin inspections."Percy," said Annabeth as she walked over to me,"did you heard there is a new demigod in camp?","Yes, I talked to her early this morning."."Why?" Annabeth said, "Later after I finished cabin inspection." I checked off Athena's cabin a four out of five for inspection and did the rest. And finally it is the afternoon, I meet Chiron and Lunar at archery practices. Lunar was very good, she struck bulleyes in every shot she makes."So is Lunar the daughter of Apollo?" I asked. "No, she is not it is a little shocking though, she is the daughter of Poseidon too, your real sister.' Chiron said looking at all the bulleyes."What? So she is my half-sister?."."No, she is Lunar Jackson, here I set up a phone call for you to talk to you mother." I talked to my mom and she said she was my sister. "What she my sister!? Why didn't you told me?!" I shouted though the phone. "I'm sorry she was born a year after you, but she gone missing when you were 4. I thought she was dead or kidnapped, but she is alive now." my mother said. I was a little shocked, I gave the phone to Chiron and walked to tell Annabeth about this. "What? Another child of Poseidon?" Annabeth said," You know I will talk to her!". She walked away to talked to my sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunar

_Percy my real brother, doesn't like me then. Doesn't matter I will make new friends._

"Lunar!" a girl with blond and grey eyes call me.

I waved and walked ahead to meet her.

"Hello, Lunar! You are Percy's sister, right? I'm Annabeth Chase, Percy's girlfriend."

"Yes and you said you are my brother's girlfriend? Well nice to meet you, Annabeth!" I said.

We walk and talk about building, Annabeth's life, about my dreams, and stuff like that. Percy walked to fight in the arena as the trainer, Annabeth told me about that and said I should try to learn, the volcano obstacle, the forge, and other activities. She gave me my routine to do.

My first activities is to try to make a sword, well that failed terrible, Leo who was cabin leader of Hephaestus, told me that I should have sharpen the shape a bit, and I did, it turned out better then before, then it was canoe lesson, it was pretty easy for a daughter Poseidon. I try to do the obstacle and I did find, Grove told me little about the camp as I climb, after that I had free time. I also heard capture the flag was today, yay. I look around the camp and saw a man here, then Chiron came.

"I think we should pay a visit to your first god." Chiron said.

"Who is it then?" I said.

"Dionysus he chased a wood nymph a long time which caused him to stayed here for 100 years, but it is shorten around 50 years." Chiron explained.

"Oh." I said.

We walked and I talked to Dionysus about me. He seem very ungodlike, but I was sure not to said it aloud. Then I went to sword practice my last activities before dinner. Percy was teaching again. I walked in, but before that, Chiron pulled me and give me a blue ring, turns out Poseidon gave it to his wife, and it turns into a sword when you turn it, I thank him. I walked in and looked around.

"So this is your last activities, Lunar?" Percy said.

"Yes." I said

Before we could fight, a pale boy who was probably younger then me came and whisper into Percy's ear about something, Percy nodded.

"Oh you must be the new demigod Grover brought back." said the pale boy,"I'm Nico, the son of Hades."

"I'm Lunar, daughter of Poseidon." I said.

"So this is your sister, Percy?" Nico said.

Percy nodded and Nico went into the forest. I turned my ring, and it turned into a sword. I heard the crowd muttered that is like Percy's sword or something like that. Percy was the first to shrike at me. I somehow blocked his attacked, and I tried to strike too, but Percy been a sword master for a while, but he couldn't hit her either. This gone on for a while until it was time to go back to the cabins. I heard mutters saying that nobody has fighting Percy that long before. Later Percy said the same thing. Then I heard a conch shell noise. Percy said just follow him to our table. He told me what to do for burnt offerings. I really don't know why gods and goddesses like burnt offerings. Until I burn my food, it smelled very good. I ate and drink my favorite food and drink. Then Chiron said that capture the flag will be starting soon and get ready. I didm't know what to do, but Annabeth told me everything and heard about the ring turn into a sword. I was on team blue.

"It will begin soon, you will go up with me and you will capture the flag." said Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy

"Looks like Lunar is ready." said Annabeth

"Looks like she is ready all day." I said.

"You all now how to play, no maiming!" said Chiron.

I watched as my sister and my girlfriend ran off to capture the flag. Nico and I was the guards to defend the flag.

"I'm telling you something bad will happen!" said Nico.

Come on there is no way they are back!" I said.

We keep arguing if they are coming back, until I heard a large crowd trying to get the flag back. I looked and saw my sister holding the flag and fighting a Ares kid. Then I felt a strong pushed and fell. I turned and looked at who pushed me.

"Go save your sister, Seaweed Brian!" Annabeth smiled.

I nodded and ran off to help my sister. She was smiling even if she was going to lose. My sister saw me and stepped closer to the gate to stuck the flag. I hold off the crowd and she ran to put the flag.

"Blue team won!" Chiron announced.

Everybody cheered and crowd my sister and said she was awesome. Then we heard a monstrous growl. The monster appear and aimed at my sister. It was the Minotaur.

"How did it got in!" said Annabeth.

The monster charged at the demigods group surrounded my sister.

My sister did something I thought she didn't know to do, the water swirled around her and it turned into a hurricane she pointed at the Minotaur and it followed her lead and the Minotaur got sucked into it. The Minotaur then talked.

"You think you can defeated me! Kronos and Gaea are working together now! They will defeated you demigods and Gods!" it said as it disappear.

"It was true… Percy, Annabeth, and Lunar come with me and Leo, Piper, and Jason called Frank and Hazel to report here tomorrow morning.

"What is going on." Lunar said looking at me.

"I don't know, Lunar." I reply.

"Let's go Lunar and Percy! Something important happen! The Minotaur talked!" Annabeth grabbed both of our hands and dragged us to the Big House.

"What do you think it is?" said Piper.

"I don't know either." said Jason.


	4. Chapter 4

Piper

"What do you think it is?" I asked.

I don't know either." said Jason.

_Piper wasn't sure what to do, she saw Percy has a sister, and Kronos and Gaea are teaming up now. Percy's sister was __nervous and was pretty good at being a demigod on her second day._

'Pipes do you know Lunar that much?" Jason asked.

"Not really, I talk to her a little at canoe practice." I answer.

"Ok, so lets call them." Leo said flipping the coin that Chiron gave him.

I threw in the coin and said 'O goddess, accept my offering.' The message appear and Reyna was shocked and freaked out since she didn't know.

"Reyna!" I shouted.

"Ekk!" Reyna screamed.

Ok I freak her out a little.

"What do you need?" Reyna asked.

"Can you get Frank and Hazel to come to this camp?" Jason asked.

"Of course." Reyna,"Why?"

"We don't know.. Chiron just said to ask you to bring them here." Piper said.

_I wonder why… Chiron ask Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Lunar, and me._

"Fine.." said Reyna.

She shut the message and we walked back to the Big House for the meeting. We got in we saw Lunar and Percy arguing.

"I will go on the quest" said Lunar.

"No! You don't have much experience!" Percy scowled.

"Oh yeah, ever since I got lost, I fought hellhounds, the Kindly Ones, the Miontaur, and Medusa!" Lunar screamed.

There was silence in the room, as she yelled. Lunar looked very angry at Percy. Annabeth took Lunar outside to talk to her. Percy looked angry and walked to the arena.

"Piper can you umm.. the phase girl talk with those two, Jason and Leo we will talk about why you need to contract Hazel and Frank." Chiron said so calmly after the fight.

We nodded and I rushed off to see them. I saw Annabeth and Lunar holding there sword fighting a giant pit scorpion. I ran to help, pit scorpion can jump 50 feet, I remember somebody said Percy got bitten by one before. The scorpion's tail start to shrike at Lunar and Annabeth.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel

I want on a train with Frank and waited for us to stopped at Camp Half-Blood, until then we heard there're was a new demigod going with us on our quest. We bet money on who is right. Finally after 2 hours of playing heads or tails and rock, paper, and scissors, we got there.

"Frank, do you remember where the Big House is?" I asked.

Before he could answer, I heard a different voice.

"Hi! You must be Hazel and Frank, right? I'm the new demigod on your quest!" She said smiling.

"Yes we are! What's your name?" I asked.

"Oh right, I'm Lunar, I'm daughter of Poseidon! I Percy's real sister, Lunar Jackson." she said.

"Oh, you are sister of Percy's?" I asked.

_Oh man, I lost, Frank gets 20 __aurei now._

"Yes!" she said,"The Big House is over there let's go!"

_She sounds so happy._

We walked to the Big House following Lunar, in their there was Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, and Percy were also there.

"Hello, Hazel and Frank, thank you for escorting then here, Lunar." said Chiron.

Lunar nodded and sat downed.

"Let me explained, Kronos and Gaea are working together now, it very dangerous now for every demigod, they are aiming at you explained pointing at all of us. So first you have to find a the gods and goddess they have been kidnapped, that is why the gods haven't answer prayers or claiming demigods now. First you have to save Hera, she the one who keeps family together, the gods will feel her presence at Olympus and try to help you on your quest."

"Then who next after her?" Lunar asked.

"Bring Zeus next, he is very powerful and ail you on your quest. I will tell you the next one in Iris-Message."Chiron explain briefly.

"Should we started on our quest on the Argo II?" said Leo grinning.

"Yes, you should." Chiron said carefully.

"Ok then should we go now?" Annabeth wondered.

"Yes, go, started!" Chiron said.

We rushed onto the Argo II and Leo started pushing buttons which made me fall, I forgot how bumpy it is. Lunar looked at Leo pushed the button, she is probably interested in ship, well she is the daughter of Poseidon.

"Where should we go?" said Frank.

"Before you guys got here, Chiron said to go to Montana." said Annabeth.

"Why would a Titan or God go there?" Leo laughed.

"I don't know, how about Bacchus in Kansa?" Annabeth questioned.

"Good point." said Leo.

Lunar

I walked around the ship, I so interested in the ship. I asked about the quest about Gaea and Kronos before I came to Annabeth, it was very interesting. I asked about Piper's adventures with Jason and Leo, and I ask Hazel about her adventures with Percy and Frank, all those stories were very awesome. I wish I was there, but now I'm on this quest, this will be fun!


End file.
